Usuário:Wubbox Raro Azul
https://i.imgur.com/zR5vcmrm.png Olá, !!! eu realmente não importo se meu perfil ter coisas OFF-Topics, mas fazer o que, é meu perfil né? Ksksk Eu sei que estou apagando muita coisa no meu perfil, mas se alguém tiver alguma idéia para colocar aqui, me fala no meu mural, obrigado. Principal = Wubbox Raro Azul é um Moderador de Conteúdo da FNaF wiki. Hey! Olá ! Esse é meu perfil, caso queira falar comigo, é só ir no meu Mural de mensagens, outra maneira de falar comigo é pelo chat daqui da wiki, eu as vezes fico lá um tempinho pra conversar. Se você quiser saber, a música que toca no meu perfil é o OST da Cave Island do jogo My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. (a música está em um volume muito baixo, então recomendo aumentarem o volume ou usarem fones de ouvido) Fatos thumb|(Fatos) *Tenho um canal no YouTube (inscreva :D), link. *Sou um Moderador de Conteúdo da FNaF Wiki desde 15 de Novembro de 2019 (Caiu bem nos 5 anos dessa FNaF Wiki, kkk) *Meu jogo favorito (que mais gosto) era Angry Birds Fight! (Esse jogo era realmente muito bom ;-;), mas foi infelizmente cancelado em 2017 (e ninguém sabe porque foi cancelado), e agora meu jogo favorito é My Singing Monsters. *Fiz minha primeira edição em 25 de Abril de 2017, link. *Fiz meu primeiro blog em 11 de Julho de 2017. *A primeira página que criei foi Unidade Tutorial, em 14 de Janeiro de 2018. *O meu FNaF favorito é FNaF World, mas se não contar, então Ultimate Custom Night. thumb|Qual é? Vai me dizer que isso não é divertido? *Os FNaFs que eu sei zerar fácil são FNaF 1, FNaF 3, FNaF 4 e FNaF World. *O meu primeiro arquivo que carreguei foi "Arquivo:HappiestDay.jpg", em 25 de Abril de 2017, mas foi apagado no mesmo dia. *O meu primeiro jumpscare da Ultimate Custom Night foi do Freddy Fazbear, eu esqueci de fechar a porta esquerda no Bears Attack 3, aí eu levei jumpscare dele. *Não gosto muito de editar pelo meu tablet, muitas coisas sai errado e eu nem percebo. *Tenho muitas músicas pra por no perfil ou no mural, infelizmente não sei escolher bem ;-;. *Não ligo muito pra shipps (ou qualquer outra coisa parecida). Personagens favoritos Molten Freddy JSCP.gif XOR GIF.gif Extra Chica.png 2313.png LolbitMask.png Miniatura de Bonnie - UCN.png 5. Molten Freddy. A primeira vez que vi ele tive medo, mas quando percebi que ele era tipo o Ennard e como se afastava dele me acalmei. Bons tempos. 4. X.O.R. Por que? Ela te dá o tempo certo para afastar o Plushtrap. 3. Phantom Chica. Na minha vitória do Aggressive Nightmare achei que ela ia me assustar porque fiquei um tempo vendo ela no fliperama na Cam 07 (essa era a câmera que precisava deixar o Springtrap nela), no final ela foi boa comigo e não apareceu no escritório. 2. Funtime Foxy e Lolbit. Simplesmente acho o design deles muito fofis. São as únicas raposas animatrônicos que não odeio. Lolbit eu acho masculino e Funtime Foxy acho feminino, mas lembre-se, irmãos não podem ser shippados. :P 1. Bonnie. MUITO OBRIGADO BONNIE. Ele me protegeu muito do Foxy na minha primeira vez que passei o 50/20. Conseguiu até nem deixar as pernas do Foxy no meu escritório o tempo todo. Na segunda vez que passei eu precisei ter sorte porque o Foxy já entrou perto das 3 AM, mas pelo menos o Bonnie me protegeu do Foxy mesmo que o Foxy já tinha entrado. (O trabalhão é fazer ele aparecer mas o resto é tudo de buenas) Jogos favoritos thumb|(Jogos favoritos) *Toda a série de FNaF (né?); *Toda a série de Angry Birds; *''Minecraft'' (na verdade só o Bedrock Edition); *''Roblox''; *''Drive Ahead!; *''My Singing Monsters (jogo todos os dias); *''My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire'' (também jogo todos os dias); *''Baby's Nightmare Circus''; *''Tattletail''; *''Geometry Dash''. Perguntinhas thumb|(Perguntinhas) thumb|right E isso é tudo! Obrigado por ler, ! ;) Anosa, que preguiça foi editar esse perfil rsrs. |-| Criações = OFF-Topic |-| Fan arts = Algumas podem ter a assinatura com meu nome antigo daqui. FNaF Fan arts para usuários |-| Conquistas de FNaF = FNaF1 *As 6 noites. **Noite 1; **Noite 2; **Noite 3; **Noite 4; **Noite 5; **Noite 6. *20/20/20/20, ou 4/20. FNaF2 *As 6 noites. **Noite 1; **Noite 2; **Noite 3; **Noite 4; **Noite 5; **Noite 6. *Todos os desafios da custom night, exceto Golden Freddy. **20/20/20/20, ou 4/20; **New and Shiny; **Double Trouble; **Night of Misfits; **Foxy Foxy; **Ladies Night; **Freddy's Circus; **Cupcake Challenge; **Fazbear Fever. FNaF3 *As 6 noites. **Noite 1; **Noite 2; **Noite 3; **Noite 4; **Noite 5; **Nightmare (ou noite 6). *Nightmare (ou noite 6) + Aggressive. FNaFWorld *Todos os bosses (Auto Chipper até Scott Cawthon) sem chips e sem bytes; **Chipper's Revenge sem chips e sem bytes. ***Chipper's Revenge derrotado no hard mode com personagens do update 1 nível 1, sem chips, sem bytes, sem pérola, sem ventilador, sem endo-upgrades, sem insta-kill. *Chica's Magic Rainbow; **Chica's Magic Rainbow derrotada no modo difícil sem chips, sem bytes, sem endo-upgrades, sem pérola, sem ventilador e todos personagens no nível 1; **Chica's Magic Rainbow derrotada no modo difícil com personagens no nível 1, sem slashers, sem ventilador e sem pérola; **Chica's Magic Rainbow derrotada no modo difícil, sem 4th Wall, sem Gift Boxes, sem Slasher e sem ventilador; **Chica's Magic Rainbow derrotada no modo difícil, sem Animdude, com e sem Slasher. *Todos os bosses (Auto Chipper até Chipper's Revenge) derrotados com insta-kill; *Todos os bosses (Auto Chipper até Chipper's Revenge) sem usar ataques que dão dano; *Scott Cawthon derrotado com personagens do nível 1 sem chips, sem bytes, sem pérola, sem endo-upgrades, sem ventilador, sem insta-kill e apenas personagens do update 1; *Chipper's Revenge vs. BossDrains; *Todos os bosses (Auto Chipper até Chipper's Revenge), mas a cada boss a party, chips e bytes são aleatórios; *Fixed Party: Hard Mode 1:23 no tempo do slot, todos os finais do U1, sem game over; *Fixed Party: Hard Mode 0:38 no tempo do slot, com personagens do U2, todos os finais; *Security derrotado sem Neon Wall; **Security derrotado sem Gift Boxes. *Foxy Fighters zerado com 180 pontos (150 kills + 30 HP) *FNaF 57: Freddy in Space zerado com todos os cupcakes, sem tomar dano; *Minigame de Chica's Magic Rainbow zerado sem morrer, 1:23; *Foxy.EXE zerado sem tomar jumpscare; *Todos os outros finais. **Final do quarto glitch; **Final do afogamento; **Final do relógio; **Final do universo. FNaFSL *As 5 noites e Fake Ending. **Noite 1; **Noite 2; **Noite 3; **Noite 4; **Noite 5 (Real Ending); **Minigame de Circus Baby; **Noite 5 (Fake ending) *Todos os desafios da Custom Night na dificuldade V. Hard. **Angry Ballet; **Freddy & Co.; **Funtime Frenzy; **Dolls, Attack!; **Girls' Night; **Weirdos; **Top Shelf; **Bottom Shelf; **Cupcake Challenge; **Golden Freddy. UCN *Todos os desafios. (também são tutoriais) **Bears Attack 1, 2 e 3; **Pay Attention 1 e 2; **Ladies Night 1, 2 e 3; **Creepy Crawlies 1 e 2; **Nightmares Attack; **Springtrapped; **Old Friends; **Chaos 1, 2 e 3. *Segunda vez que passei o 50/20, infelizmente a primeira vez (11 de Novembro de 2019) eu não consegui gravar, mas tenho um post dessa primeira vez aqui. https://i.imgur.com/VXZhNqu.png Olá! Seja Bem-vindo(a), !